Dragoon
The dragoon is a type of protoss quadrupedal assault walker. Following the , they were succeeded by the immortal and to a lesser extent, the stalker. Overview Design ]] Dragoons are about as tall as a terran wearing CMC armor.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The dragoon's phase disruptor fires antimatter bolts sheathed in psychically charged fields. A similar weapon is used by the photon cannon.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The phase disruptor is top-mounted and able to swivel around. The quadrupedal walker moves efficiently over unstable terrain.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The walker's plasma shield generator is located at its base. Pilots and Control Dragoon pilots were generally grievously wounded veteran templars retrieved from the battlefield.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Some of the most revered protoss warriors have been placed in dragoons, and dragoon pilots were renowned for their intelligence in battle.2017-04-21, Remastering StarCraft's Art. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-21 Selected protoss were transplanted into the exoskeleton's core. By the time of the Great War the core was a fluid container and the pilot was submerged within. Catastrophic damage frequently resulted in the tank being breached and the contents spilling out. The pilot's mind interfaced directly with the machine through mysterious essence translators with the use of the Khala.Dragoon. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-01 The end result was that pilots controlled their exoskeletons as a natural extension of their bodies using the walker's advanced hydraulic-psionic mobility systems. Once inside the core, the pilot would remain in the tank for the rest of their life. Dragoons were able to manipulate and interact with protoss and even xel'naga machinery.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. History Dragoons were created sometime after the life of Adun by Furinax Tribe smiths.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998., and were created as a way to ensure that fallen protoss warriors could continue fighting after suffering grievous injuries. The legendary hero Taldarin was the first protoss to be transferred into a dragoon exoskeleton.2017-04-24, StarCraft II Co-op Commander Reveal. Twitch.com, accessed on 2017-04-24 A sacred shrine on Aiur was dedicated to the creation and maintenance of the dragoons. The loss of the shrine after the Great War made it difficult to create new dragoons. In the interim the surviving dragoons were upgraded into immortals to preserve their numbers.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Since the fall of Aiur, no new dragoons have been built. Furthermore, the Nerazim stalker, which was inspired by the dragoon,Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. has largely supplanted the walker within protoss ground forces. However, the Terran Dominion has theorized that the lost dragoon technology may be recoverable, as the protoss are known to have embedded highly secure vaults in core facilities on Aiur, and that dragoon process plans may have survived the zerg's rampage. As with other protoss technology, terran groups conducted research into the mechanics of the dragoon. The Kimeran Pirates stole (among other things) a data file titled "Utilizing Dragoon Technology For Human Reconstruction" from a Confederate remnant installation following the .2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. ]] Dragoon technology was recovered by the Daelaam during the Reclamation of Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. However, due their Khala integration the majority fell under Amon's control when the Khala was corrupted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Dragoons that predated Khala integration were discovered among the forces in stasis aboard the arkship Spear of Adun, and were fielded by the Daelaam throughout the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council (in English). 2015. Other Information On occasion, able templar would become pilots. The pilots were honored in protoss society but their status sometimes marked them as outsiders.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 Some pilots found it difficult to control their shells.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Dragoon (StarCraft). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Dragoon Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost hiding from a dragoon]] Dragoons appeared as enemies in the singleplayer of StarCraft: Ghost. Development animations showed them 'galloping.'2015-02-03, The Art of StarCraft: Ghost. YouTube, accessed on 2015-02-04 StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Dragoon (StarCraft II). :For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Dragoon Quotations. Known Dragoons *Demioch *Eredas *Fenix *Sinar *Talandar (through temporary consciousness transfer) *Taldarin Specialists *Dragoon Heroes *Dragoons of Malice *Elite Dragoons *Solarite dragoon Trivia *During the age of early modern warfare, dragoons were soldiers who were deployed on horseback but fought on foot. *In the 2013–2018 period, the dragoon article was second most visited unit page on the wiki, second only to the immortal.2018-03-30, 'Starcraft' 20th Anniversary: What Fans Are Most Interested In. Wikia, accessed on 2018-04-01 References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss walkers